


Thanks....... I guess

by Gemma_xox



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Alot of sarcasm), Also why is peter parker so amazing, And DEFINETLY Whats Endgame, As in people know who you are inside and outside of school, British Reader, But your not famous, But your still nice, Death, F/M, Fluff, Gay best friends are funny, Hella good at fighting, Hella smart, Homelessness, Jumpy, Just semi popular, Loneliness, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Peter Parker in Love, Sarcasm, Scars, Sex, Swearing, Teleportation, Whats Civil War, Whats Infinity War, You end up living with the avengers, You hate bullies, You have attitude sometimes, You nice, You're popularish, You've got a sad story, but confident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma_xox/pseuds/Gemma_xox
Summary: Y/n finds herself homeless on the streets of New York, she gets the attention of the Avengers, she has a rough past, but maybe the Avengers can help her.Not as bad as it sounds, read tags.





	1. Chapter 1

You hate waking up. Not because you don't want to, it's the first hour afterwards that you hate. The grogginess, the soreness after sleeping on the hard ground (even if it had only been a few hours) but most importantly the hunger. You're always hungry and when you first woke up the hunger was at its worst. Sometimes you think of just teleporting to one of the rooms in a magazine you've seen or maybe to a beach where you'd roll up your worn out trackies and just stand in the water till your feet get numb from the cold but then you think of the only two people who you still care about and would do anything for. Casey and Mason. They were in your last foster family.

 

\-------One Year Ago------

 

"Y/n?" You awake to Casey shaking you, looking over her shoulder every few shakes.

"What is it, are you okay?" You shoot up looking over her face.

"It's Mason, he dropped a dish while cleaning and dad got really mad and started hitting him but he's not stopping" you would never call him dad but then again you had only been there for a month, Casey and Mason had been there their entire lives. You don't even think before teleporting into the kitchen to find Mr Bruce Teller straddling Mason and punching him repeatedly on his now bloodied, swollen face. You run over pushing Bruce of your little brother. You were now straddling and repeatedly punching him in his bloodied but not yet swollen face.

"We had a deal" you spit out holding your forearm over his throat but not hard enough that he couldn't reply.

"Oh we did, can you remind me of it I must have forgotten." He snickered. You release his neck to go back to punching his face until he blacks out. You check his pulse then grab the phone calling 911 and explaining what had happened. After about 5 minutes on the phone, you hang up and run over to Mason. It sickens you, you are about to walk over to continue punching Bruce but then you felt a small hand cross over your leg and heard a small voice which made you stop in tracks.

"Please don't leave me, we need you y/n."

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom, the first aid box is there and we can fix you up before you black out, okay?"

"Yeah" you lift him up, one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back and just sit there with him in your arms for a bit with Casey standing beside you holding Mason's hand.

"How did you just disappear like that" Casey hadn't known about you being able to teleport, no one did.

"I'll tell you both when we're safe but for now it has to stay a secret, you can't tell anyone" and with a nod from Casey, you go to stand up to take Mason into the bathroom when you hear sirens. 

 

After that, they were put into a different foster home than you but you still visit them at least once a week to make sure that they're okay. 

 

\---------Present---------

 

You couldn't leave them, you just couldn't. You'll probably visit them today before fighting. You fight when you can, it was easy money and even know you can't teleport, you're a pretty good fighter anyway. The money goes quickly, you made a lot at the start whenever people were betting against you but people started to catch on and the money was bad.

 

\-------------------------

You decide to walk off the mood you're in. It was dark turning light, so it must be early. You might go to the library, you don't go to school but you're pretty smart so it doesn't matter if you go or not but the library's warm and sometimes they have coffee and biscuits so yep you're definitely going to the library. You're so hungry but you already spent the money from fighting on other homeless kids and people who need it, what can you say, they look up to you plus you've got a reputation to uphold (the nicest motherfucker around).

 

\-------------------------

 

"Hey babes" 

"Hey Gabe," You say turning round to see a skinny teen (you think he's a teen anyway). Gabes your gay best friend, he's a prostitute but he says he enjoys it so you've never stopped him. He's wearing some black booty shorts with small silver gems that have pink lipstick in the front pocket, a baby pink tank top that goes to about 3 finger breadths away from his belly button and said daddy's girl on it and some plain black heels.

"Where you headin?"

"Library, what bout you?" 

"Hopefully I'm bout to make some ching ching" he gloats rubbing his fingertips together, he must've been out all night. "Why are you going to the library you literally know everything"

"I'm starvin and there's sometimes free coffee and biscuits set out and of course the free internet and computers."

"You're too nice y/n, I seen you give them kids food when come on, look at you, I'm pretty sure you need it more."

"I'll survive, they don't have any way of making money which means no way of getting food."

"Yeah and you fight for it, just promise me that you'll save yourself a bit next time" his voice was quiet and you could tell he was worried.

"I promise I won't die of malnutrition. Fair?"

"It'll do. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, yeah see you later"

"Bye y/n"

"Bye daddies girl" you teased.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You are soooo funny" you love Gabe he constantly makes you smile and you're sure it went both ways.

 

\-----------------------

 

Walking through the allies, a lot of people recognize you and say a quick hi, some scurry away, not because they're afraid of you but because they know what you'll do to protect people that need it, sometimes one of the smaller kids you feed will run up and give you a hug but you couldn't see any of them today. God, you hope they're okay.

"Hey y/n" it was an old woman frailer than most. You respond with a nod.

"Thank you for feeding us, and what you did for that friend of yours was really kind" you didn't think many people knew about that but word does spread. She was talking about Gabe, a group of guys surrounded him, threatening to do some pretty awful shit. So you stepped in and by stepping in you mean you beat thee literal shit out of everyone. Ever since, people had respected him and everyone else in your few allies. You didn't think much of it, these people depend on you and you won't let them down so what if it means you're hungry and sore, you can earn money, they can't.

 

\-------------------------

 

You continue walking until you hit the main street, you put up your hood and lower your head then continue walking till you get to the library, when you get there you take a seat at the computer and log in. There wasn't any coffee and biscuits out today. Oh well. You check if anyone has been able to break through the wall you put over it but nope, no one, there had been a few tries but no one had broken it. You don't want anyone to be able to see your past just because they want to, it was unfair. So you put a wall over it, you don't want to delete it because then it would be gone. So you just block everyone from seeing it, not that anyone would but just in case.

 

\-----------Tony----------

 

Tony is still looking for you. He was really interested in hiring young people and training them to become interns at his building and because of the test scores that came back from the tests the orphanage made you do (it was that or go to school) it made you perfect but when he went to your orphanage they said you had run. He was going to leave it but when he looked up your file it had something covering it, like someone had set a black page on top of it, so he asked Friday to get the information but she couldn't. He even brought it up one day when having lunch with the Avengers, they each had a go at cracking it but nope it wasn't happening. Then he started to wonder what was so important that you had gone through all this effort to cover it up and he had to find you, if only he knew that it had only taken you like 15 minutes and that you had only done it because you thought it was too easy and you hated nosy people. He had Friday scanning all the CCTV cameras for your face using a picture from the orphanage but nothing. It's like you had disappeared. Until you hadn't.

"Got you now"

 

\-------------------------

 

After spending most of the morning in the library you decide to see if you can scrounge up enough money to buy some food (you had promised Gabe and you never broke a promise) if you can't then you'd probably steal something. You felt bad at first for stealing but then it kind of worn and you started to enjoy the rush it gives you. You put up your hood and lower your head before walking out of the library. You decide that you should just skip straight to the stealing, you have 50p so you can buy something to make it look less suspicious.

You walk into the corner shop and look for a sandwich, you lift a mayo chicken and put it inside your puffy coat. Right next to them are crisps, you grab a small 50p packet and walk up to the counter and there it is the rush. You can't help but smile which was good because he was smiling back at you. Till he noticed your chiselled face, dark bags underneath your eyes and how the coat you're wearing is practically hanging off you. Great now it's awkward. You grab the crisps, practically slam the 50p onto the counter and run out, which you instantly regret because it takes the last bit of energy out of you, you take a seat down on the ground of the closest alleyway, take down your hood and start devouring the mayo, chicken sandwich. You'd give the cheese and onion crisps to a kid or an old person, they can probably keep it down. It seems that whenever you try to eat something sweet or too much food at once you throw it back up, leaving yourself feeling worse than before. When you finish your sandwich you put the crisps in the bag that carried all your belongings: a hoodie, shorts, another (cleaner) pair of trackies, a toothbrush (no toothpaste though so you just used water), a 500ml bottle half full of water (which surprisingly wasn't that hard to get, there was a water fountain at the library), a Rubix cube, a watch and a small pink bag that you liked to call your essy bag (which stood for essentials bag and yes you knew it was cringy but so are you so who cares) with tampons, a razor that you were keeping for a special occasion that you needed to look pretty, 4 pairs of thongs, a pair of granny knickers for when it was that time of the month, bandages, plasters and antibacterial cream in it for after the fight when your knuckles were fucked. You did fight till there isn't anyone left to fight or you get knocked out so it's understandable.

 

You must've dozed off because when you look at the watch in your bag it's 5.30pm. Which sucks because now you have that waking up feeling, oh well, you decide that it will disappear by the time you get to Casey and Mason. Who you can't wait to see and with that thought in mind you put up your hood and decide to teleport to them, praying that no one was out the back of their house. You imagine it and it happens, when you steady yourself a bit more you run to the front door, knock on it and wait until two of the kindest people on the planet open it, both with a grin reaching their eyes, you run forward and pull them into a hug. 

 

You spend the time finding out what they did the past week. They have an after school club every day till the weekend. Casey's favourite is drama, she says that she wants to be an actress when she's older and Masons are football, he says he's the next Messi. They have the same friends and go on sleepovers together, they, of course, get in arguments but they'll always be there for each other. 

When you finish the third cup of tea that Kate (their foster mum) has given you, you decide that it's time to fight, you know Masons birthday is coming up and you really want to get him something. You could steal something but it just doesn't seem right. You say your goodbyes and start walking, it's 7.30pm and although the fighting doesn't have an official time to start it's usually around 8.00 and the good fights at around 9.00 and it doesn't stop till the crowd gets bored and leaves. If you win all the fights tonight you could probably afford food for anyone who needs it and get Mason a good present. 

 

You're 10 minutes away when a gust of wind blows your hood down, you think nothing of it and put it back up.

You're 5 minutes away when a red and gold suit lands in front of you opening up to reveal thee Tony Stark. You're 5 minutes away when your life changes forever but you don't know that yet how could you.

"It is you, thank god, how awkward would it have been if you were a stranger," Tony says like its casual for a billionaire to be looking for a homeless teen.

"I am a stranger" God you're confused but come on this is Tony Stark, one of your idols, you have to get your shit together.

"I guess" he started walking away "well walk with me." You scurry after him and of course, it's the way you had just come because of course, you don't have anything to do. You put your hood back up and just walk in silence for a bit.

"What's with the hood," he thinks its to hide from something but it's really because you're self-conscious about how boney your face is, you hate the bad looks or sympathy that comes with it.

"It comfy" yeah, he'll definitely believe that.

"I'm hungry, are you hungry, course you are, you're a teenager let's get some food." You aren't about to say no to food from a billionaire, especially before fighting, you need the energy.

"Yeah, okay sure" he stops at a coffee shop, great you're definitely going to be late now. Tony picks out a booth, probably for privacy then it hit you. What the actual fuck does Tony Billionaire Avenger Idol Stark want with F/n Poor Homeless Lonely L/n.

He orders you both food. You assume he's paying but if he doesn't you're screwed, you'll probably go to the toilet and teleport out, you might do that anyway. Wait is that what this is about, has he seen you teleport.

"Your smart" okay that's… what.

"What?"

"Your smart"

"Thanks, you're pretty smart too" obviously. You just facepalmed your face like 10 times in your head.

"Yeah. How'd you scribble out your file" not what you were expecting but okay.

"It's not that hard, took like 10 to 15 minutes." You try not to look at the clock every 2 minutes but you do.

"Got somewhere to be?" Yes.

"No, just like to keep track." And there's another 10 facepalms.

"Where are you from?" 

"I'm British" you don't know, you just remember walking your home (the streets) when you were young seeing a picture of New York and wanting to go there and then there you were, then people asked if you were British so you guess that's what you are.

"Oh did you come here with family" of course she didn't she was in an orphanage. He thought.

"Sure" shit this is awkward. And you're still looking at the clock, just stop jeez.

"Oh good, there's the food" she's so thin, she must be homeless, and why is she looking at the clock so much.

The waitress sets down the food. You only got some fries because you didn't want to puke it up. You finish it in 2 minutes. One, because you're hungry. Two, because you need the money from the fight.

"Why were you looking for me?" you can't help it, you can't leave without knowing and you have to leave.

"I came looking for you at you orphanage but they said you ran"

"Yeah, but why were looking for me in the first place." That'd been 6 months ago, how hasn't he found you sooner.

"I was looking for young people to train to work for me, you know smart people. When you ran I was going to leave it but then your file was scribbled out and I thought you were hiding something so I thought I'd find out if you were a threat." Shit was that too much.

"Wait you couldn't crack the wall in front of my file." Oh my god, you knew it was good but not that good.

"None of us could, I passed it around the table one time at lunch" okay that was definitely too much.

"Wait you mean us like the Avengers" Oh. My. God.

"Yeah" now that's cool. You glance at the clock. It's 9.30. Shit, the good fights have started.

"I have to go." Where was she going? He puts a tracker on her coat without you realizing but before he could say anything, you grab your bag and do an awkward walk, run out of the cafe, onto the street, into the alleyway and teleport to an alleyway beside the club.

 

\-------------------------

 

Tony being the nosey person he is, follows you out of the cafe, watches you walk into an alleyway and then disappear, like evaporate. He looks at the tracker he put on you and turns out you're only a few minutes away. He calls Natasha and Steve because hello you can teleport.

 

\-------------------------

You get to the club, walk down the alleyway entrance and into the building. It's so loud and looking at the big men in the ring beating each other, you're really glad for those fries. 

The smaller one of the two fell, great. You run into the toilets to hide your bag when the bell rang indicating the smaller dude didn't get up. You go into the middle stall, put your belongings into the ceiling by lifting up one of the panels, and push your bag back a little leaving room for you to put your jacket up leaving you cold in a tight grey tank top that does nothing to hide the scars that run up your arms, you run out into the crowd.

"Who's up next" 

"Me" you shout jumping into the ring.

"Ahh y/n was wondering when you were going to show"

"I'm here let's go"

"I can't fight you, you'll snap," the big guy says.

"Okay, then you lose. Bye"

"What no, fine I'll fight you." Again. Great.

"Okay let's go big boy" this is so illegal but who cares, if you get the money then you get the money. You aren't fussy. The bell rings and you lunge forward punching him in the face, you duck, dodging his and go behind him, you stand on the back of his leg making him drop onto one knee like he's about to propose, you go to his side and uppercut his chin. The referee counts to ten and to your surprise he doesn't get up. He just lied there groaning. Oh well. The referee holds up your hand and the crowd cheers. You fight another 9 guys, knock out 4, drop twice but don't worry you get up again after a few seconds and the rest are like big boy number 1 but after the most recent win, when you're looking out into the smallish crowd you notice three people, wearing the same hoodie, you can't see their faces but they aren't standing together, you think about leaving it for the night but you need to get the money for Mason and the homeless people you care for. Shit. 

You take out another 6 before the crowd starts to get bored, they're interested in the knockouts but you've only been able to do another 2 because you're too tired. The referee declares that you're finished for the night, there are a few boos but no one seems to mind too much. Turns out there had been a few new faces who had bet against you for the first few so you got a bit more cash than usual, it added up to $63.

 

You get your bag, put on your coat and head out, you're going to go straight to the corner shop to get food for your friends when the hooded figures from the club decide to join you, deciding to come with the not so friendly approach off surrounding you. You try to walk past but they aren't budging. 

"Oookkkaayyyy, well I'm going to leave, so move." You say like you're talking to a baby. You try again but nothing.

"Oh, I'm sooo scared like honestly mate just move, your bein a dick" silence.

"Do you need me to spell it out for ya. M. O. V. E." Silence.

"Fuck me just move mate why are you bein like this." Silence 

"Right this has been fun and all but I just don't have enough left in me to deal with this, so tell me what you want or fuck off." Silence.

"Fine" you walk forward and past the biggest of the 3. That wasn't so hard. Something grabs you by your hood and pulls you back into the middle of the circle.

"This is just annoying now. Leave. Me. Alone." They took down they're hoods.

 

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck" is all you can get out, why on earth is Captain America, Black Widow and Iron man standing around you.

"I think you should come with us," Steve says like you don't have a choice.

"No" you need to get your people some food.

"That wasn't a request kid" Tony speaks up, crossing his arms.

"No means no." You cross your arms as well, mimicking him.

"You're not making the demands, we are and you're coming with us to the tower." Tony continues.

"Right how bout we make a deal, I'll be at the front doors of your tower in 4 hours, but you have to leave me alone till then."

"Listen, as Tony said, you're not making the demands, we are." Great now Natasha hates you as well but it's fine, just another one of your idols.

"Come on, I have something really important I have to do" why can't they just leave you alone, what did you even do.

"No, we don't trust you," Natasha says, closing in the space.

"Fine, how bout one of yous come with me" you reason.

"Why would we say yes to that" Natasha teases.

"Why wouldn't you, why do yous even want me in the tower"

"I saw you teleport," Tony says, him also closing in the space causing you to step back, bumping into Steve.

Shit. When? Was that why Tony was hanging out with you. Play it cool, play it cool.

"Okay then you know I could be on the other side of the world in a few seconds" maybe you should just teleport away but then again you don't want to be on the run from the Avengers. Why can't you hear anything, why is it still quiet? Holy shit did that just work? Did you actually just convince the Avengers to do something.

"So who's coming with me," you say with a smile that you can't help showing.

"Tony. He found you, he can follow you." Natasha says through a smirk.

"Then come on, the shops close soon"

"Aughh" hehe this is going to be fun.

 

\-------------------------

 

Yous walk to the end of the road to the corner shop that's going to close in 15 minutes. You walk in with Tony behind you. The shopkeeper is surprised, to say the least. He says nothing just stares and you can't help but giggle a bit.

"Something funny," the man behind the counter says, snapping out of the trance he's in.

"Na mate, your alright" you respond heading towards the sandwiches and snacks, your people are going to love you.

"Are you going to pay for that this time." Here we go.

"Not a clue what you're talking about" you could feel Tony's eyes staring holes in the back of your head.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Fine," you say walking up to the counter with a variety of sandwiches, chocolates, fizzing drinks and 2 thin blankets. You have $30 left for Mason's gift.

"Jesus kid what do you need that much food for" that's the first time he's spoken since leaving his teammates.

"Your bout to find out," you say smiling.

"Then you can tell me, she comes in here around twice a week, buys loads of food only to come in the next day with bandaged hands and still looking just as hungry as the day before." All you can do is sigh.

"It's for my friends." You say grabbing the bag, handing him the cash and walking out.

You look at your watch, it's 5 am. No wonder you're tired. Your friends must be starving.

You quicken your pace.

"Slow down kid."

"We're almost there" you don't slow down but he doesn't say anything which you respect more than he thinks. After around five to ten minutes walking, you get to your allies. 

"Put your hood up" they're good people but come on, he is a billionaire.

"Why?" Tony says with a little bit too much attitude.

"Because you're a billionaire surrounded by desperate homeless people." You reply with just as much attitude. You're sure you heard a 'fine' but you just keep walking handing out food to anyone who needs it, receiving thankyous left and right and a hug or two from some of the happier kids.

You have a few sandwiches and a blanket left when you hear a familiar voice.

"Babes is that you" Yayyyy it's Gabe.

"The one and only, wait I am the only one right" you tease wiping away a non-existent tear.

"How dare you excuse me of such foul acts" he gasps putting a hand on his chest acting offended.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever how was your night" he has a black eye and is still wearing the same outfit as earlier so you know where this is heading but then again you have a black eye and are still wearing the same clothes as earlier, so maybe not.

"Eh it was okay," he says looking down at his heels. Nevermind something is definitely wrong.

"What happened," you say it firmly but with a hint of sympathy.

"It's nothing" you really hope that he tells you.

"Please, look I ate today, I listened to you, let me listen again."

"It was the guys from the other night, the ones you beat up." He admits to his feet. You don't care, you run forward and give him a hug whispering into his ear that you'd deal with it.

"Not to alarm you but there's a hooded man standing behind us, staring."

"Oh my god, I completely forgot. Tony, come here." He strides over, taking down his hood.

"Holy shit" he's just as starstruck as you were.

"I know mate, and I'm going to the tower with him and meeting everyone else." He looks at you then Tony and then back at you.

"How'd that happen?"

"Right so I had just seen Mason and Casey" 

"Oh, how are they?" He interrupted.

"Yeah they're good, great actually, it's Miles birthday soon and I'm kinda stressed like what do you even get a 10-year-old boy. I was thinking lego but I want him to appreciate it and I feel like loads of people will be getting him lego." You rambled.

"Don't ask me, I'm not ten, straight, or normal in any way shape or form"

"I think he'd appreciate lego and a funny card or something like that," Tony adds.

"Ya reckon" 

"I'm going to be honest, I don't understand half of the words you say, what does 'reckon' mean?" he smiles.

"Wait you don't say reckon" funny enough you hadn't heard it that much apart from when you were talking to Gabe. "It means you think so."

"Then yeah, I reckon he'll like it. I've got a nephew who can't get enough of it" you decide there and then that you like Tony.

"Wait, finish the story," Gabe says before the silence became awkward.

"Oh yeah, right, well I had just seen Mason and Casey when I decided I should probably get going to the club. I was like right beside it when ironman drops down in front of me saying he's been looking for me, he bought me fries, I teleported to the club, fought till like half four this morning, I finished up, got my money and was walking to the shop when three hooded folks came and surrounded me and then after a bit of arguing they took off their hoods and standing around me was Captain America, Black Widow and Ironman. We made a deal that I could run my errands if I brought one of them with me and here we are."

"Holy fuck" he looks lost.

"Have a sandwich" you offer, holding out the bag. He takes one. "Right now let's go kick some ass."

"You don't have to," he says, talking to his shoes again.

"Come on, lead the way princess" he looks back up at you, smiling and starts walking. "Don't worry, I'm nearly done then we're going to the tower." You say reassuring Tony.

"Don't mind me, I'm close to enjoying myself" he says picking up your and Gabe's sarcasm.

"Good, I'm having fun too. Now let's go before my adrenaline fades and I feel the pain of today."

 

\-------------------------

 

Yous are at the spot that they hurt Gabe and it didn't take too long before you hear laughing in the distance. Gabe's shitting it and you're not surprised, look at what happened the last time you 'helped'. You walk towards the laughing until you see a group of quite buff guys standing in a circle, drinking. You reckon you can take them all, you hand Gabe the remaining snacks and blanket along with your bag that has your belongings in it.

"Yo dickhead" they all turn round. Gabe reminds Tony to keep his head down but it's dark so he's probably safe. You giggle and that seems to annoy the men.

"What's so funny," the biggest of the bunch says.

"It's just I said 'yo dickhead' and you all turned round." He doesn't say anything just lunges at you, going for your face. You swipe it out of the way and punch him in the bridge of his nose, busting it open, with blood gushing he raises his hand and waves the rest of his group forward. Thank God they've been drinking. You notice Tony try to come forward but Gabe puts out his hand, stopping him which you're grateful for because you rather not have to worry about someone else. Plus, he could make sure no one gets to Gabe. You bring your attention back to the 11 men in front of you and wait for someone to come for you and you didn't have to wait long before they came forward. You get through them pretty quick until the last guy, you were straddling him, punching him in the face when you see Bruce (your old foster father) you couldn't stop punching him, you just kept going and going until you felt a sharp pain in your stomach, you grab a rock and smash it over his head, you reach down and when you bring your hand back up it's covered in blood, you look to the guy who you just beat up and not to your surprise, he's holding a bloody knife. All of a sudden the world start to sway or was it you who was swaying? Next thing you know you're on the cold, wet, dirty ground and you feel like going to sleep, so you do, with muffled voices fading away in the background.

 

\---------Tony's POV--------

 

"Oh my god, she's good. Friday can you record this and send it to the team." 

"Of course sir" the AI responds.

I watch her punch, dodge, punch, kick. I have of course seen her fight at the club but that was different like she was holding back and she isn't even teleporting (maybe it's good that we made the deal, she seems like she can probably kick their asses, not that he'd ever say it out loud). It's just her and the last guy left, she's straddling him but instead of knocking him out cold like the last ones, she instead keeps punching, until….

"Oh shit" Gabe tries to run forward but I hold him back. I notice her grab a rock and clunk it over the guys head before collapsing herself. I let go of Gabe, he runs forward, towards Y/n.

"Come on, help me get her up, " I say walking towards the scene.

"Okay," Gabe says wiping away a tear. She did this for him.

 

\-------5 months ago-------

 

Your walking down an ally, stomach rumbling, not use to the hunger that comes with being homeless for a month (You had had enough of your latest foster home but to be fair they weren't very nice).

"You hungry?" The boy says. He's wearing silver hoops, a tight, white belly top with some skimpy shorts and some silver heels to match the hoops. 

"Yeah, just a tad" he seems like he needs food as well but you don't want to question him on it.

"Here ya go" he hands you a triangle sandwich and two biscuits. Which isn't much but it means the world to you. You sit down cross-legged and to your surprise, he joins you, taking off his heels, you notice that he's probably the same height as you if not a bit taller. You start eating the biscuits when you hear his stomach rumble. You don't say anything and neither does he, you just tear the sandwich in half and give him one of the biscuits with his half. He smiles the brightest smile

"So what do I call you," you ask initiating the conversation, who would've thought that making friends was so easy. 

"Gabriel but please call me Gabe, Gabriels gay." Looking him up and down, you start to giggle and when he does the same it turns into wheezing and before you know it yous are both on your backs, holding your stomach, laughing until it would physically kill you to keep going. Then yous just lay there in silence. It was nice, he was nice, you like him. 

 

\---------Present---------

 

Gabe has to make sure you're safe, he'd never forgive himself if you didn't come back from this.

"Where are we taking her?" Gabe asks, looking for answers.

"I'm taking her to the tower as planned, you are going to stay here." Why did he have so much attitude, what has Gabe done?

"Are you crazy, you expect me to wait here while my only friend is losing blood from a stab wound that I made her get. Not to mention that the eleven men over there will wake up and want to take their anger out on someone and who'll be in the firing line? Me." He isn't about to leave you and Tony can't make him.

"Fine, but put on my jacket, put the hood up and keep your head down, I don't need people thinking that I cheated on my wife with a guy, never mind a kid." Tony sighs.

"Fair enough" he puts on Tony's jacket which is nice and warm and smells nice, it's lovely until he catches a glimpse of your dying body. "This is taking too long"

"Yeah I know, FRIDAY send us a suit." 

"Yes, Sir." They keep moving but it is only a matter of minutes before an iron man suit came to collect y/n.

"FRIDAY tell whoever sees her first to make sure she lives and that I'll be there soon to explain everything and if no one's awake to find her, wake someone up. You can choose who."

"Yes Sir" he seems really tired, he definitely hasn't slept in a while.

"Thanks," Gabe says after a few seconds of silence, taking off his heels because boy o boy his feet are hurting. He isn't sure what he's thanking him for, the jacket, saving y/n, the food that he gave her earlier, probably them all.

"No problem" Tony replies, ruffling Gabe's hair. "How old are you kid" he waits for a bit before answering.

"Sixteen" is all he says.

"Well let's get going before y/n wakes up surrounded by strangers, yeah?"

"Yeah," Gabe says finding his voice again and moving closer to Tony.

"Let's go and remember head down"

 

\-------------------------

 

When they get there they walk through the foyer and although they did get a few stares, it's pretty early so there aren't many people there. They make their way to the elevator and both of them let out a breath they don't know they are holding when the doors shut which makes Gabe giggle and Tony can't help but smile at how cute the boy looks in his jacket which is basically a dress on him. He's still holding his heels in one hand and the snacks and blanket in the other, with y/ns bag on his back, it's pretty obvious what the boy's doing out late at night dressed like that but he doesn't seem broken by it and y/n seems like she would step in if he did. Tony likes her for that.

The elevator dings while the doors open revealing a massive room, half was a kitchen with lovely marble surfaces and cupboards that probably contain food upon food, the other half has an incredible tv with bean bags, cushions and a sofa the shape of half a rectangle in front of it. Gabe starts to feel extremely out of place and isn't looking forward to seeing other people, they'll definitely judge him for what he's wearing. Tony must notice because he puts an arm around him.

"You'll be fine" 

"Will I though, I mean look at what I'm wearing, I couldn't be more out of place if I tried," Gabe says keeping his eyes at the same place on the wall.

"How about we check on y/n and then you can borrow some clothes from my room?" Tony says lowering his voice, looking down at the boy, he's only a bit taller but since Gabe is so skinny it makes him seem tiny. "They might be a bit big but I'm sure we'll figure something out." Tony's smiling now. 

"For real?" Gabe asks turning around to meet Tony's eyes.

"Yeah, now let's go check on y/n" they leave the massive room smiling, making their way to the infirmary.

 

\-------------------------

 

When they get to y/n room Gabe runs forward to her.

"Hey babe," he says waiting for a reply, wishing for a reply. "It's Gabe" silence. 

"Tell you what I'll let you get some sleep but don't worry I'll be here you wake up. Okay?"

Silence.

"That sounds like a good idea, come on," Tony says interrupting the silence.

"Will she be okay," Gabe asks staring into Tony eyes.

"Friday, will she be okay."

"She's stable and I don't see any reason why she won't stay that way, but she's extremely malnourished and covered in scars not to mention how sleep deprived she is, so she'll wake up but it might not be for a day or two."

"Hear that she'll be fine she just has to catch up on her sleep."

"Thank god, I don't know where I'd be without her."

"Where'd she get the scars" 

"That's for her to say, not me, sorry," Gabe says kinda guilty.

"No, that's okay, you're a good friend." 

"Naa mate, we're family" 

"Well, let go get you changed before talking to the team" 

"Thanks again, for everything you've done today," Gabe says looking at a wall again.

"That's okay, you're good people," Tony says putting his arm around him again.

 

\-------------------------

 

"Here we are," Tony whispers, opening the door quietly. "You have to be quiet, Peppers asleep and I'd like to live to see another day."

"Yeah okay, I'll just follow you" with a nod from Tony they start their mission to the walk-in wardrobe. They tiptoe across the room, leaving the door to the room open. They make it and when they're both inside Tony shuts the door to the wardrobe. There are suits hanging up on both sides and drawers underneath them that probably have comfier clothes like jeans, trackies, t-shirts, etcetera. Then at the far end of it is an oval shaped hole that you can walk through to get to Peppers stuff.

"Wow, have you even worn half of this."

"No, but at least I'll never be unprepared," Tony says through a smirk. "Here's some trackies and a t-shirt, you can keep the jacket as well." 

"Thanks" Gabe shuffles forward to grab the clothes."I'll probs be too warm for the jacket though." Which is true since he is used to spending all day and night in shorts and belly tops.

"That's okay hang onto it anyway though." Tony insists while grabbing some trackies and a t-shirt for himself. He's wearing jeans and a shirt so he's glad for the chance to get something comfier on. "I'll get changed in Peppers bit okay, you can get changed in here." Although Tony has no doubt that Gabe wouldn't mind getting changed in front of Tony, it just doesn't feel right.

"Yeah okay" they both get ready pretty quickly, both not wanting to keep each other waiting. When Gabe's done he puts his clothes and heels in the bag with snacks and blanket in it, not wanting to be nosy and go in your bag.

"Are you finished?" Tony asks before walking in.

"Yeah" he's standing with the clothes hanging off him, barefooted and the black eye isn't helping him much when Tony walks in.

"You look rough, do you want socks?" He asks grabbing himself a pair.

"Go on then" might as well if he's asking "also, is there any way I can stop these from falling down?" He says pointing at the trackies.

"Come here you just have to tie the strings." Gabe shuffles forward again, holding up the trackies, nearly tripping over the legs. "Pull up your top a little bit," Tony tells him when he gets close enough. But when he goes to hold up his t-shirt so that Tony can get to the strings, his trackies fall down revealing him in a lace, red thong. He quickly pulls his trackies up, his face as red as the thong at this point. 

"It's okay, don't be embarrassed, now come on let me do your strings so it doesn't happen again," Tony reassures in the sweetest voice he can do without sounding like he's taking the piss.

"Y/n gave me it, said I'd suit it." Why is he saying this? He doesn't know.

"You do" and why was Tony saying this? Yeah, he doesn't know either. "In a totally non-weird way though" 

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just do my strings we don't have to go through this again" that destroys the tension, but Gabe can't help but lose his breath every time Tony's hand brushes against his stomach.

"All done," Tony says standing up.

"What now?"

"We explain to the Avengers who you and y/n are"

"That'll be interesting" 

"Well maybe if you explain no one will understand what you're saying anyway"

"You'd just have to re-explain it"

"Whatever, let's do this" they put on their socks, lift the food bag and y/ns bag and make their way to the massive room and to the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't really flow if you know what I mean but I tried so here it is anyway. Also, slanted writing doesn't copy over apparently, not sure if that will make a difference when you're reading it or not so sorry for that as well.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tony it's 6.30, what do you want." Says Sam walking in with the rest of them. Some look like they've been up for a while but it's clear Friday had to wake quite a few of them up.

"It's about that girl, y/n" where does he start.

"Yeah what about her"

"She can teleport and she's in our infirmary with a stab wound, she's stable but will probably be knocked out for a while." Gabe gives him a nudge, not wanting to speak. "oh yeah and this is Gabe, y/ns friend."

"We leave you alone with her for two hours and she ends up stabbed"

"She would've got stabbed anyway, Tony saved her" Gabe speaks up, his voice is raspy and tired and to be fair he's not slept since five when he woke up.

"Yeah, well take a look at this" Tony brings up a video of y/n fighting the 11 guys from earlier. "She's a good fighter, could probably take us on and not die." All eyes are on the screen, watching her fight. Everyone looks on in pure awe. That is until she gets stabbed. 

"Why did she not just finish him off like the others?" Natasha asks. Tony shrugs so all attention is on Gabe, everyone looking at him for an answer.

"She wouldn't want me sayin" they roll their eyes but give up knowing that they might as well just wait till you wake up. "Do you reckon that it'd be okay if I go see y/n, I don't want her to wake up without me there?" Gabe asks remembering his promise. 

"I don't see why not. FRIDAY will guide you to the infirmary."

"Cheers" Gabe mumbles, making his way out of the massive room.

 

\-------------------------

 

"Hey, babe," he says to y/n, he isn't expecting a reply but is still disappointed when it didn't come.

"I thought I'd come tell you about Tony, he's proper fit, plus you're never this quiet." He talks until he falls asleep, which isn't that long, like 10 minutes max.

 

\-------------------------

 

"Where's he from?" Clint asks.

"The UK, so is y/n but I don't think they knew each other before coming here"

"Why is he wearing your clothes?" Natasha asks, it's been bothering her.

"He felt out of place in the clothes he was wearing so I let him wear mine" Tony's getting fed up with all the questions but he knows it's only fair since he did bring two practical strangers to the tower. "Why are you even asking about Gabe, what about the fact that y/n can teleport."

"Yeah I guess, how does she do it" Clint lets out a tired sigh.

"Don't know I think she just thinks about it, but I honestly don't have a clue."

"She reminds me of Peter when he's fighting people as Spiderman, the way she taunts and teases them," Nat smirks. 

"How's she doing" Steve steps forward.

"Where do I start. She's malnourished, sleep deprived, stabbed. Fuck, she's obviously homeless but yet spent half of her money on food and blankets for other homeless people then the other half she's spending on some kid for his birthday." Tony sighs sitting down pinching his nose. Fuck he's tired. "Listen I think I should go to sleep for a bit. FRIDAY wake me if y/n wakes up or Gabe needs anything. If you guys need anything just wake me up." He stumbles out of the room."Oh and sorry about bringing two strangers to the tower, but I couldn't just leave them, one dying in the others arm."

"It's okay Tony we'll make it work," Bruce says putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now go get some sleep." 

Tony just nods then walks out. Leaving the group gobsmacked.

"Did he just apologise" Wanda speaks for the first time since being in the room.

"Wow, I thought I'd never see the day," Sam says. Even Natasha wasn't expecting that, not that she'd ever show it.

"Just shows he cares, which means we should as well," Natasha says. A few people say yeah and the rest nod, no one disagrees.

 

\-------------------------

 

When Gabe wakes up it's dark, he looks at the clock in the room. It says it's 10 but then why was it dark. Wait.

"Fuuucccckkkk did I actually just sleep like fifteen hours," Gabe says to himself rubbing his eyes.

"Hell yeah you did, you lazy bitc…" you're is interrupted by a hug.

"Don't dare finish that sentence." He tightens his hug.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch" you yap, slapping his back until he let go. "How on earth did you sleep longer than me."

"It's my superpower." Yous both giggle till you risk snapping a stitch. You sit up slowly, then stand up even slower, stretching your legs. Yous sit in silence until it's interrupted by a certain lifesaver.

"Hey, FRIDAY told me that you both were up." He looks well rested.

"Thank you" he would never know how much this meant to you especially since all you could say was thanks.

"It's no problem kid."

"No like seriously mate, I'd be dead if it weren't for you."

"Why'd you keep punching that guy instead of finishing off finishing him quickly like the other 10?" You look away and walk back over to Gabe.

"He reminded me off, someone." You say so he can barely hear. "Where'd you get the clothes, they look well comfy?" Changing topic quicker than someone's pulse disappearing after getting a notification that Tom Holland has posted.

"Tony lent them to me," Gabe says blushing a little.

"I ship it" you tease with a smirk after seeing Gabe's face go redder. 

"Shut up, you're making it awkward." You giggle more. "You're just jealous." You give him a shut up look but you deserved it. "Yeah, y/ns a big fan, literally dies every time you post anything."

"Is she now" Tony's loving this too much.

"Aughh so what let's just move on." Why is this happening?

"Fine, I'll drop it. Now come on let's go get some food, I'm starving." No he isn't, he's just saying that but it doesn't stop the look you give Gabe before you both say, in sync, "yeah that works."

"Then let's go." 

"Wait in this," you say pointing at your hospital gown. 

"Do you want some of my clothes as well"

"Maybe," you say in the most serious voice you can. Of course, you have your clothes but they're dirty and smelly so you really hope he says yeah.

"Fine, we'll get you clothes then some food. Okay?" Tony eye rolls.

"Okay" you squeak with excitement, why hide it.

 

\-------------------------

 

Yous get the clothes, then make your way to the kitchen. Tony's walking in front, showing yous both the way.

"How do his clothes smell so good," you say sniffing the t-shirt you're wearing, it shows the scars on your arms from years of experiments and abuse but you're far past caring about people seeing them.

"I know like oh my God." He sniffs his t-shirt as well. "He saw me in the thong you gave me"

"What no way, I played it off as a joke when I said I ship it but I swear I do, yous two would be the hottest, cutest couple. Ever."

"Awk you can only wish, like look at that ass." He makes a few quiet sex noises, joking, but not quiet enough that Tony doesn't hear. He turns around giving yous both a weird look. But before he can say anything, yous burst out laughing till you hear voices, lots.

"Who's that" that you stop and stand still till you get an answer.

"Duhhhh, you're in the Avengers tower therefore Avengers."

"Ha. Ha. You are sooooo funny, I keep wondering why I hang out with you but now I know its cause you're so funny."

"You got it, baby" he does this cringy wink thing and after he says he'd never do it again yous all walk into the chatter.

"Something smells good," Tony speaks up so everyone turns around. Why, oh God why?

"Yeah, Tony that's because you didn't make it." Holy shit, that's Black Widow, in normal clothes, making a joke, hopefully, she wouldn't remember the whole 'let me fucking go' speech from earlier. "Hey y/n nice to see you again, did you run those important errands?" Nevermind.

"Yeah, sorry bout that." 

"Don't worry about it, you had just been fighting for six hours straight, to then be surrounded by three avengers messing up your schedule." You give a 'why the fuck is she being so nice' look to Gabe. He just shrugs.

"Well, when you say it like that." You say wandering off to see what food there is, Gabe closely behind you. You look around the room to see all of the Avengers looking at you.

"Where do you keep hulk?" Gabe asks. 

"Do you keep him in a cage or something, cause that's kinda cruel?" You ask.

"Or does he turn into a human?" Gabe asks.

"Or is he a massive robot that you power down?" You ask.

"Does he have a house?" Gabe asks.

"Gabe got it," Tony says so yous stop. "He turns human and then back to hulk when he gets mad.

"Fucks sake," you say, you hate losing. 

"He's actually the one who fixed you up" Tony continues.

"Why are you guys talking about me" a new voice enters the room. Oh my god, Hulks here.

"Hey Bruce" Natasha shouts over patting the chair next to her. You freeze, you know there's like no chance that that's your old foster father but it's a trigger word, that's what Gabe has named them, there are a few more that lead to different memories. You can't breathe, you turn around facing away from everyone, and slide down the wall of the island, you try to focus on voices around you but all you can hear is your old foster father.

 

\-------------------------

 

"I know you've been through a lot but this is the real world honey, things like that don't happen here" Ann, your social worker, always makes you feel safe, you had been scared before but never this scared but it's understandable this is going to be your first family like ever. "Right get out of the car, it's now or never" you can do this.

"Okay," you say with a fake smile. She walks up the driveway and knocks on the door. A middle-aged man answers, he's round and has grey hair, he has yellow, crooked teeth but appearance doesn't matter.

"You must be y/n, we've been excited to meet you." He has a deep voice that reminds you of some of the doctors. 

"Hey," you say with the same fake smile while Ann ushers you in.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. Will you be okay y/n?" Ann's nice but you can tell that this is just a job for her that she forgets about when she gets home, whereas for you, well this is your life. 

"Yeah," you say still holding your smile. She smiles and shuts the door leaving an eerie silence.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Wow, he changed mood quickly.

"Oh, I'm not from here"

"Whatever your rooms upstairs, don't bother me." Great, he's a jerk.

"I'm kinda hungry. Is there anything to eat?" You don't know if you're out of line but the expression on his face tells you straight away that you are.

"Excuse me," he says getting closer.

"Sorry, I didn't realise I wasn't allowed food." He goes to smack you across the face with the back of his hand but you duck and punch him in the stomach.

"Fuck you mate" is this what a family is. He runs off, you think you've won until he comes back with a small boy and girl. 

"Say hi to Casey and Mason" he slaps them both across the face with the back of his hand. "Everything that you don't get, they do" he snarls. They're both holding their faces, looking up at you with doe eyes.

"Fine, you can do anything to me as long as you don't do anything to them. Deal?

"Deal." Fuck.

 

Over the next month, he hits you, punches you and kicks you till you can barely stand. If this is what a family is you don't want one.

 

\-------------------------

 

"Y/n, it's Gabe" you come back to the real world to find yourself in Gabe's arms, being rocked back and forth. You slowly take your hands out of your hair. "Are you okay?" You just hug him as tight as you can.

"Trigger word," you say breathlessly, your throat kind of hurts. Were you screaming?

"I know you're fine now though right" you nod not moving till the smell of food comes to much to ignore.

"Yeah let's just get some food."

"I'm so glad you said that. I am starving." He doesn't leave your side and has his arm around you till yous are sitting down at the table with the Avengers (who still haven't said a word). Why did he have to be gay?

"Aren't yous curious what that was all about?" Why weren't they asking you about it?

"Yeah, we just didn't want to seem insensitive." 

"What do you mean?" 

"She means they thought it would be a bitch move to ask you, in case it set you off again." Gabe translates, you didn't really get words like sensitive, you didn't know murder was illegal until like a month after coming to New York.

"Oh, no it's okay I don't mind talking about it" you're tough, it doesn't even phase you. "When I got to New York, I was put into the system where I met Bruce, my first 'family' member, he beat me up quite a lot, it was me or Casey and Mason, I don't get why I go crazy when I hear his name. Gabe calls them trigger words because they trigger my panic attacks." You say while munching away at your food.

"What's your other 'trigger' words? So we don't say them," Natasha asks.

"They only sometimes trigger a panic attack like when I'm not expecting it but if you were to say it now or wouldn't do anything but the ones that we've noticed are Bruce, whip, maybe tomorrow and lemon." 

"Where'd you get the scars from?" Steve asks.

"It's how I got my powers, these people took me when I was eight and did some crazy shit to me and after round six years of pain later, I could teleport." Now you felt uncomfortable.

"How old are you?" Tony asks.

"Fifteen, my birthdays the fifth of September"

"Wait so that was only a year ago?" 

"Yeah" you really want the questions to stop. "Can I have more of this?" You ask, pointing at the clean dish.

"Yeah go ahead kid," Tony says ruffling your h/c, h/l hair. You walk over to the food, Gabe decides to come to.

"How you doin?" Awk Gabe. "That was a lot"

"I don't want to answer anymore." You say to your feet.

"That's alright babes" he walks over to Tony and whispers something into his ear. He stands up and walks back over with Gabe.

"FRIDAY show us the way to the guest rooms," Tony says. The lights dim apart from the corridor. "Come on."

Yous walk until yous are far enough away that you can't hear the Avengers before talking.

"Sorry about all the questions"

"That's fine, I'm fine." You say but yet it sounds more like a question. "Or maybe I'm not, I think I might throw up," you say seconds before decorating Gabe and Tony in tonight's late dinner. "Shit, I'm sorry"

"I hate you" Gabe sighs. Before you burst out laughing.

"That's sooooo disgustin mate" you shouldn't be laughing but you can't help it. Until you notice that you got quite a lot on yourself as well. "Ew ew ew." You say taking of Tony top and trackies, Gabes doing the same, and Tony just shrugs then takes off his clothes as well. You and Gabe are skinny enough that you can see your ribs, yous are both wearing a thong, his red, yours bright pink, you're wearing a matching bra. Tonys wearing striped boxers and is in fairly good shape. You look over at Gabe who's biting his lip, thinking of God knows what.

"Earth to Gabe," you say waving your arms. He snaps out of it but you're pretty sure Tony saw him.

You's continue walking until you reach a door that's lit up. 

"Here we are, thanks FRIDAY"

"Anytime sir."

"We get our own room," you say mouth wide open.

"I mean I was going to give you one each, but you can share if you want." He corrects. You've never had a room to yourself.

"Wow, thank you so much," you say in awe. "Dibs this one" Gabe says before you. Even though it's the only one yous have seen.

"Okay," you say, thrilled that you have your own room, to yourself.

"Your bags should already be in there" you'd forgotten all about your bag. "I don't know how long you both are going to be here but you should unpack your things so it feels more like your room." You just nod, Gabe doesn't have anything, he says it isn't attractive carrying round a backpack and that it would probably get knicked anyway. You wander into the room next to Gabes. It's massive. There's a massive bed, a massive bathroom connected to the massive room and a massive walk-in wardrobe you could probably only fill like 3 hangers, but you aren't complaining. You start to unpack your things which only took 5 minutes. You keep your essy bag in your worn rucksack for the sole reason that you know you'll forget where you put it if it goes anywhere else. You put your Rubix cube on your bed so you can play with it in a few minutes. You hang up your trackies, shorts and jacket. It sucked that your vest, hoodie and trackies were far gone, covered in blood. There's a knock on the door that startles you, Tony walks in (dressed) holding trackies and t-shirt with a jacket, similar to the clothes that you threw up on.

"Thought you could do with some new clothes," he says trying to avoid looking at you since your still in only a thong and bra. 

"Cheers" you take the clothes and slip them on before taking a seat on your massive bed. "Are all the rooms as big as this"

"Yeah, most are actually bigger, these are just guest rooms" he sits down next to you on the bed and lifts up your Rubix cube before starting to muddle it up. "Can you solve it?" He asks handing you the cube.

"Yeah, takes me around two minutes though" you take the cube and start doing the algorithms to solve it. You finish and reshuffle it before handing it to Tony. "Can you do it."

"Yeah, the same way as you." He takes it and finishes it in a similar amount of time.

"How long am I going to be here?" The question wipes the smiles of both you and him.

"I don't know, but what I can tell you is that it won't be anytime soon, we haven't tested your abilities yet and you're still recovering from being stabbed." He says a smile resurfacing on his face. "Which by the way, you're taking very well. Does it not hurt, or do you heal fast it something?"

"No, I'm just tough" it was true, your only ability was teleporting, but Tony still doesn't look convinced. You lift up the t-shirt he gave you to reveal the stitched cut. "See, still a pain in my ass."

"yeah okay, well I'm going to go give Gave his clothes, try to sleep, so your back in the rhythm of things and not sleeping all day tomorrow."

"I literally just woke up." You say with a childish tone.

"Yeah and now you're going right back asleep," he says with the same tone.

"Okay, okay, okay, I will definitely sleep once you leave"

"Well I tried" he shrugged. "Night"

"Night" he left, leaving you to your own thoughts, you surprisingly did fall asleep, thinking about having to face everyone tomorrow after having a pure panic attack. Yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we want Gabe and Tony to get together or naa?
> 
> Also literally just watched Spiderman Far From Home, cried like 10 times, and the after credit scene - Oh My God 😆😆😆😆😆😆


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

'Gunshot' -

 

\-------------------------

 

You wake up, the bed sheets soaked with sweat, you glance at the time and it's 2 am. 

"Fucks sake" suddenly your room seems too big, too lonely, your bed too comfy. You stumble into the hall and into Gabe's room to find the bed empty and him asleep under it, so you join him, falling asleep to the sound of his breathing, thinking what a good idea it is to sleep on the floor.

 

\------------------------- 

 

"They're still asleep?" Natasha asks.

"Yep," Tony says glancing at the clock in the living room. 'No wonder all the Avengers are up, its 1 am'. "Either that or they're just staying in their rooms" 'maybe I should go check.' He thinks, pouring a cup of coffee.

"You should go check." Clint butts in.

"Yeah, okay," Tony says walking back out of the room with the coffee. He has to ask FRIDAY the way because he never goes to the guest rooms, all he knows is that they're on the same floor as the living room or -'massive room'- as Gabe calls it.

He goes to check on you first, to find your bed empty, he rushes over to Gabe's room to see yous both under the bed dead asleep. He's about to say something when someone cuts him off.

"Shhh, she had a rough night, she'll wake up soon enough."

"Why are yous on the floor?" Tony asks.

"We've been sleeping on the ground for the past ages, the bed was too warm and comfy." You say, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes and sitting up, leaning into Gabe's touch. 

"You need to get a boyfriend," Gabe says wrapping his arms around you.

"Yeah yeah, I know, but for now I have you." 

"Not to ruin a moment but do you guys want some food?" Tony asks. "Then we can test your abilities."

"Yay sounds like fun," you say sarcastically. You wiggle out from under the bed and shuffle out into the corridor then to your room's bathroom looking for some deodorant. 

"Yes," you fist pump the air after finding it, then spray yourself with it before grabbing your Rubix cube and meeting up with the guys.

 

"What's with the cube?" Tony asks starting to walk.

"Something to do with my hands and I can avoid eye contact." You say through a smile. Following him.

"I should get one, you could teach me how to do it right?" Gabe asks with puppy eyes.

"Yeah course, I'll get you one next time I see one." You say giving him a friendly nudge. You'd definitely steal it but Gabe doesn't care.

"I can order one for you if you want." Tony knew that you'd steal it, he had heard the shopkeeper talking about it when you were buying food for the other homeless people.

"I mean, if you're offering I don't see why not," Gabe says with a confirmation glance your way. You nod, smiling which makes him smile even more.

"Yeah I'll order it today, it should be here tomorrow," Tony says with a huge grin on his face as well.

"Thank you, " Gabe says biting his lip, maybe because he's nervous but probably for other reasons.

Yous start to hear voices so you know you're basically there. 

 

Yous walk into the Living room to be faced by the Avengers. Again. Clint and Steve are on the sofa. Natasha's on the single chair and Wanda, Vision, Bruce, Bucky and Sam are on the bean bags in front of the sofa. The TVs off and they're all occupied in their own conversions save for Bucky who's staring at the black screen and Bruce who's on his Stark tablet. There's a space on the sofa that you guess is being saved for Tony. 

"Where does the coffee stay?" You ask Tony.

"I'll show you come on." He walks over to a cupboard, inside are teas, coffees, lattes and some stuff you don't recognise. You grab the coffee closest to you and set your cube down on the island.

"Does anyone else wanna cup?"

"Can I've tea babe?" Gabe asks walking over.

"Yeah but you have to pick which one, there's so many." You chuckle.

"Fair enough" he's smiling to until he sees how many options there are. "What one's like, normal tea?" He asks hopelessly around the room.

"Here try this one, it's probably the closest you'll get to normal" Tony to the rescue again.

"Cheers" you take the tea bag and make Gabe tea and yourself a coffee.

"There you go gorgeous." You say through a smirk.

"Thanks, hun" he returns with a wink. Yous both chuckle until it wasn't funny.

You grab a seat opposite him on the island and start to play with your cube.

 

"Peters coming over today after school," Tony says walking over to the sofa. "Just thought I'd give yous a heads up." Most of the Avengers were smiling or nodding.

"Who's Peter?" You ask. You don't really have a filter so if you think something you'll probably say it.

"Spiderman," Tony says, the rest of the team look annoyed apart from Natasha and Clint but Clint doesn't look like he cares about anything that much and you'd never know what Natasha was feeling. "He's 15, the same age as you"

"Great" you eyeroll. "Just great"

"What's with you?" Clint asks.

"He caught me nicking food the other day." should you have said that? Probably not. Did you say it? Absolutely. "I ran but he can catch up pretty quick"

"Why didn't you teleport?" Clint asks avoiding the stealing part. Yay.

"Cause if he saw me then I'd be caught up in bigger problems than a lecture about why stealins wrong."

"Do you think he'll remember you?" Gabe asks.

"I don't know, he stops a lot of crimes, he's probably forgotten, plus I'd my hood up the entire time." You reply.

 

Yous finish drinking your tea and coffee in basically silence apart from the sound of your cube moving.

"Can you order me some lego?" You ask putting your cube down and looking Tony dead in the eye. "I'll give you the money, obviously but can you order it."

"Yeah. Is this for that boys birthday" he asks.

"Yeah, Mason. He's a big fan of you actually." You say pointing at Clint who has now turned around and has a grin on his face. "Nearly as much as football, not quite but nearly." His grin falls a small bit before coming back up.

"Football as in soccer or football as in football?" Clint asks with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know mate, the one you play with your feet" you respond after a minute of thinking.

"Then why are you getting him legos and not a soccer ball?" Clint asks.

"Because loads of people will be getting him footballs," you say with a similar grin to what Clint has on his face. "But if I have enough after the lego then I'll get him a ball as well."

"I can buy it for you," Tony says.

"No, cause then it would be from -you-, not -me.-"

"Then come over here and pick out what one you want," he says smiling.

You let out a sigh before leaving the comfort of the island and start making the journey to the sofa. When you arrive you take a seat between Tony and Clint. Thank God you put on that deodorant. You move closer to Tony till yous are touching and start looking through the different legos, they were all a bit pricey but you come up with the idea to filter it lowest to highest and then you see the stuff you've been looking for. You pick out a ship for $19.99 and then look at the footballs, there's a lot of different ones but you see a Hawkeye one and it's 10 quid.

"Perfect," you say clicking add to basket. "When will they be here by." 

"Tomorrow," Tony says, grinning.

"Thank you," you say giving him a hug. He temses but then relaxes returning the hug. But so many people are looking at you both that makes you think you did something wrong. "Was that too much, I don't have boundaries or a filter or much practice in the real world so like yous are goin to have to tell me when I do something wrong cause I have genuinely no idea when it comes to that stuff." You say with a shrug. Everyone stays silent so you kind of just sit there, awkwardly.

"It wasn't wrong, I just don't think Tony hugs that many people," Gabe says with a smile.

"Yeah makes sense." You say returning the smile. "I'll get you your money now." You stand up and start to walk to the corridor before remembering that you don't have to walk there. So you teleport to your room, go into your bag, grab the money and teleport back to the same spot you left. You walk over to the sofa and sit back down between Tony and Clint.

"Who's your favourite?" Clint asks breaking the kinda awkward silence.

"What?"

"Who's your favourite Avenger?" Clint says in a duh kind of way.

"Tony." 

"Why he's just a guy in a suit," Bruce says from the bean bags.

"Listen, Banner, I'm a lot more than just a suit okay," Tony says acting hurt. Then it clicks.

"Holy shit, your Bruce Banner?" You stare blankly at his face.

"Yeah why," he says kind of taken back.

"I love your work, I've read basically all of it, oh my god what are the chances. Yo Gabe, you know Bruce the genius whose work I read, this is him." You ramble a bit more until you're out of breath.

"Wait you understand my work?"

"Mate it's so interesting, some take longer to understand than others but I get it eventually.

"Does that mean you like Banner more than Tony?" Clint says like it was the breakthrough of the century.

"No, it's like a tie now." You shrug. "Plus I don't like a Tony for Iron man, I like his work as well." You say smiling.

"You're such a nerd" Clint teases.

"I know but it did stop yous all for finding out who I am till my hood fell down." You giggle "actually you still haven't broken the wall to my file"

"Hey it's a working progress, I will get it sooner or later." Tony declares.

"No you won't, here look I'll show you." You say taking the Stark tablet yous were ordering stuff from not too long ago. You get up your file and type code after code after code until the black screen crumbles and reveals your file. "Told you would never get it," you say walking over to Gabe who's loving your victory as much as you are.

"Doesn't that mean they can see your file now though," Gabe says a bit worried.

"Yeah, oh well"

"Fair enough," he says.

"Jesus Christ kid," Tony says reading your file. "Why does it say you killed someone when you were 8?"

"Cause I did" you know that's not enough but it was the one thing you still found hard to talk about. Gabe's the only person who've told.

"Care to explain further" Natasha speak up with something threatening in her tone. 

-No- "yeah, someone broke into my house when I was eight and shot my family while I was out, when I came back I saw my mum, dad, brother and sister dead, lying on the floor. My mum and sister were naked. The guy only had a shirt on and was playing with my sister's dead body. His gun was on the floor so I grabbed it and shot him in the head." You felt a tear roll down your cheek but you didn't address it, no one did. "I said that my sister was still alive when I shot the guy, so they let me off, I guess the people that took me looked for children with no family so I was the perfect candidate. Spent my life there till not so long ago, tried foster care and it didn't work and have been on the streets ever since until Tony found me, there now you're all caught up."

You turn back to Gabe who can calm you down by just being there.

"Sorry kid," Tony says sympathetically

"You didn't kill my family, torture me, or beat me into to thinking that's what a family is." You say standing up. "Can we test my powers now" 

"To the gym," Tony says lightning the mood -thank fuck-.

"After you" you reply in the same tone, standing up, the rest of the Avengers follow and Gabes by your side, as always.

 

\-------------------------

 

"What are we testing by the way?" You ask.

"What you can do" Tony replies.

"This won't take long then, I can teleport from one place to another and it doesn't matter how far."

"Yeah, but we want to know how?" Bruce says stepping forward.

"Yeah, no one knows and I can't remember much of the shit the doctors did to me so trust me there's no way of redoing anything or like, trying to do it again." You kind of apologise.

"If you can't remember then maybe Wanda could take a look," Tony says walking to the side of Scarlet Witch.

"Naaaa mate, she's not going in my head," you clarify. "Sorry but no, I'll put on a wee show for you but she's not going in my head. Why do you even need to know how it happens anyway?"

"It's okay, if you don't want her to see, she won't," Tony says in a baby voice. 

"Fine, but she won't be able to find anything I don't remember." Your not a pussy, you can do this. "But if you get too nosy I'll block you out" you aim at Wanda.

You walk over to where she is and the others step back. 'Great how reassuring'. She raises her hands to your head then all you can see is your past. 

It starts with happy moments with your family, which she skips through, unfortunately. Then goes to flashes of their dead bodies. Then to the people kidnapping you, the torture, the white lab coats, more torture, the foster home, Casey and Mason crying. Then you block her out.

"Why were you looking at Casey and Mason, they're after the torture and experiments. Plus you never even seen anything I didn't already know. This entire thing just replenished the memories I had gotten out of remembering every time I go to sleep, so thank you, thank you so much." You say teleporting over to Gabe. He gives you a side hug which turns into a full on hug when he feels you trembling. He gives them the finger. Save from Tony who he smiles at which you would do to but you weren't focusing too much on not crying.

 

"Well fuck," Clint says when yous are out of hearing range.

"Language," Steve inputs, receiving a few 'really' looks.

"How'd she block me out?" Wanda asks.

"We can ask her at dinner," Tony adds.

"You think that's a good idea," Natasha says, glaring at him.

"She can say no" Tony says in argument.

"Like she did to Wanda" Clint chuckles.

"Whatever" Tony ends walking out of the room.

 

\-------------------------

 

Yous rush out of the gym and you hear Gabe asking FRIDAY how to get to his room but you keep your head down. Next time you look up you're at his room, he guides you to the bed and you lie down, face in the pillow, Gabe says nothing and lies down next to you, holding you in his arms. 

"Fuck," you say into the pillow. "I shouldn'tiv made such a scene."

"At least they know where crossing the line is, hell now they know there is a line."

"Yeah, I guess," you say, still as down as before. "But learning the Rubix cube, what made you want to do that?"

"It's just so class when you do it, plus putting my mind into learning something might stop me from wanting to go back out, or at least distract me from it," he says the second bit like a confession.

"Please stay, I know you like going out but please," you say sitting and welling up but you quickly blink away the tears, refusing to let them drop.

"It's okay I haven't gotten an urge yet, just worried I will" you called Gabes need to go out urges, it's basically when he needs to feel wanted, needed or, well fucked.

"Well if you do and absolutely need to go out then I'll go fighting while you do your thing." You bargain.

"Fairs" he puts out his hand to shake, you take it with a smile. "Where is your cube anyway?"

"Augghh" you flop back down into your pillow but Gabe pulls you so you're sitting again. "It's in the kitchen"

"It's fine you can get it at dinner" 

"Yeah okay. Wanna watch T.V?" You say gleaming.

"Oh my god, it's been ages" he's gleaming too. "Let's do it"

Sure you've had computers and that but it's been ages since you've sat down and watched tv with someone you don't want to kill. You grab the remote and switch on the tv, flicking through the channels till you find the movie channel, it's an oldish movie with Jason Statham in it called Death Race, you sit staring at the screen, fully indulged in how he's going to get out of prison when a knock at the door snaps you out of your trance.

"Hey, can I come in."  You look at Gabe who just shrugs.

"Yeah but be quick, shits really starting to kick off." Clint walks in with your cube with a new look on his face. Wait, is he nervous.

"Death Race?" He asks looking at the screen but it's clear that he knew the answer and is just trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it's so good" you respond staring at the screen.

"Well I'll leave you to it" he sets the cube down on the closest cabinet and makes for the exit.

"You can watch it with us if you're not busy." You smile, looking away from the tv and instead looking at Clint. 

"Yeah, I'd like that," he said making his way to the bed.

You shuffle over, pushing Gabe in the same direction.

"Don't spoil it though"

"Yeah that's fair" he looks like he still has something on his mind, not something extraordinary but something nonetheless. "Do you think I could come with you when you're giving that boy his presents" 

"Are you serious, that's what was on your mind, you were behaving like someone was dyin" is it bad that you're laughing. "Obviously you can come, he'll love me forever if you do" 

"Shut up and watch the movie," he says with a smirk on his face.

 

"That was so good" it's 5 pm by the time the movies done.

"Can we watch another one?" Clint asks. Yous are all bundled up under the sheets, you in the middle of them both. 

"Yeah, we can have a flick" 

"Don't bother, Tony has Netflix, Now TV, Amazon movies, practically every movie box on every TV in the tower."

"Wait so we watched through all the breaks for no reason"

"I didn't want to disturb the silence"

"Well suss it out," you say passing him the remote.

"Yes your majesty"

"Ha. Ha."

Clint picks out a movie called Lone Survivor with Mark Wahlberg in it and within minutes you were in another trance. You jump now again when you hear gunshots, even though it's not scary, it's just instinct you guess.

 

You're snapped out of your trance again, this time by FRIDAYS voice filling the room. 

"Sorry to interrupt but dinners ready"

"Coming now FRIDAY" Clint replies. "You both should try to eat some more today, you barely ate anything yesterday"

"If I eat too much, I'll throw it back up and be worse for wear"

"I'm surprised you didn't throw up yesterday" Gabe speaks for the first time since the first movie started, probably enjoying the silence.

"Same" you budge Clint off the bed then stand up yourself before stretching out the last three and a half hours. "We didn't even finish the movie"

"We can finish it in the kitchen while eating" Clint assures. "Friday send voice message- dibs TV during dinner."

Yous make your way to the kitchen and thanks to FRIDAY it takes you no time at all. 

 

"Hey sham," you say waving at the people in front of you.

"Sham?" Steve asks.

"It's like 'hey fam' or 'hey people' or 'hey dudes" you shrug. He just nods in response.

You make your way to the sofa this time at the edge, beside Gabe who's now I'm between you and Clint. You are about to put the movie back on when the elevator dings.

"Hey Peter, just in time for dinner." Tony invites. You turn around to see a boy tall but not too tall, sweet but not too sweet, muscley but not too muscley, with brown curls and blue eyes.

"Damn," you say to Gabe in a hushed voice, all he can do is nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how to do italics because every time I copy it over from Google docs the words that have been slanted, unslant?


	5. Chapter 5

"What is it? It smells amazing" god, even his voice was sexy.

You sit staring at him, twisting you (h/c) hair, your (e/c) eyes focussed on the boy in front of you, everything else turning into a quiet hum at the back of your head until the same voice snaps you out of your trance.

"Oh my god is that Lone Survivor?" He's staring right at you, looking for an answer, 'come on (y/n), he's just a boy' you say to yourself.

"Yeah, you can watch it with us if you want," you say in the calmest tone imaginable, all the while your mind is racing.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun" he bounces down in the space next to you, at the edge. With Clint, Gabe, you and now Peter, it isn't the most spacious sofa but no one's complaining, especially you who are thigh to thigh, arm to arm, ass to ass with a lean, teenage boy, the first teenage boy that you've spoken to who isn't gay (hopefully), and the second teenage boy ever.

"Don't spoil it though" 

"I'm pretty sure the title spoils it"

"Yeah but we don't know who survives, only the first two have died" you could already tell who was going to survive but you wouldn't let on.

"Good point, I'll keep my mouth shut" you smile at him before looking back at the screen. You're only another five minutes in before Tony's calling everyone round the table.

"Can't we just eat it here" 

"No, we want to ask some questions about earlier"

'Fuck' "Fine"

You grab the remote and pause the tv, copying what you saw Clint do when playing it before teleporting to the end seat at the side but not the end seat where you'd be facing someone at the other end of the table. Tonys on that one.

Peter takes a seat beside you.

"Holy shit, you just teleported"

"Yeah" fucks sake now you're blushing. No one addresses it. Thank God. "But hey, you swing from building to building, climb on walls, heal fast, dodge bullets and are like super nice as well so let's just call it a tie."

"Yeah okay"

Steve comes round and gives everyone a fair portion except him and Peter who take A LOT more.

"You can fairly eat."

"Yeah, I have a quick metabolism."

"Lucky, does that mean you'll never get fat."

"I'm sure I could if I tried hard enough."

You nod taking a fork full of what you're sure is spaghetti.

"Hey Bruce, I was wondering if I could maybe test my new web formula in your lab for a bit after dinner" at the mention of his name everyone turns to you, waiting for you to start screaming and pulling your hair. "Did I say something"

"No it's okay, I just have these trigger words that trigger my panic attacks, Bruce is one of them but since I've gotten here I've been making Gabe, my best friend, say all of them out of nowhere so now I just kind of tense. Sometimes. Sometimes I still freak out."

"I get panic attacks as well" that made you smile.

"For real."

"Yeah. For real" he mocks.

Yous continue munching at your food, catching glances from Gabe as to say 'get in there'. You could get used to this. 

"How'd you block me out" gee Wanda, thanks for catching the nice atmosphere and crushing it into a million pieces.

"I just did"

"And do you heal fast or something, because you're walking around as if nothing happened but you got stabbed literally two days ago"

"I'm just tough," you say, the attitude in your voice peaking.

"Hm, okay" she giggles. "You're weak and you know it"

"What the fuck are you on? What part of anything that you've found out about me so far makes you think that me saying I'm tough is laugh-worthy. Just shut up mate, you were literally in my head and you're calling me weak after seeing that shit"

"Yeah, well when I was in your head the only thing I could sense or feel was fear."

"What did you expect, I WAS BEING TORTURED but even through the whole thing I didn't show how scared I was. You know what? Look. Look through everything, I bet there isn't one time, save my panic attacks, where I show how scared I am." Gabe looks scared shitless. You aren't surprised, yous talk about a lot of stuff that shouldn't be released to the world 'Don't worry I won't show her us' you mouth to him.

"Sounds fun" you close your eyes and focus on letting her in and before you know it she's looking through everything, except memories with Gabe in them, which whenever she gets a glimpse of, gets a sharp pain in her head, stopping her from trying to see. You let her see the torture, Bruce, being homeless, fighting, you let her feel how hungry you were (are), how weak you felt, how helpless. But not once did you let it show and that's what's important.

"See, I am tough and for proof that I haven't got super healing or something here you go" you lift your t-shirt showing your stitches and reminding everyone of how skinny you are. "why do you think I haven't got a shower yet? You're not supposed to get stitches wet in the first 48 hours."

Everyone sits there not sure of what to say or if to say anything. Several minutes of awkwardness pass before your knight in shining armour comes to the rescue again.

"Y/ns a nerd as well" he starts, looking at Peter. "Yeah a real smart ass"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, that's why she's here, kinda." He looks over at you. You shrug, blushing again but not because you're embarrassed but because he's just so Goddamn precious. "He was trying to get me to become an intern for Stark industries when I disappeared, he would have left it at that but I blacked out my file so no one could see it and it pissed him off too much not knowing how to break it. Skipping ahead, he finally tracked me down, I was in a rush so instead of walking away, I teleported. So he followed me or like tracked me down again and confronted me with Cap and Black Widow."

"Where'd the stab wound come from"

You looked at Gabe, who nodded, telling you it was okay to tell the story and risk questions about himself. Gabe hates talking about himself to people who aren't you.

"There were some people who had been bothering Gabe a while back who I'd gotten into a fight with. They came back."

"Some people. She means eleven grown men." Tony praises.

"Course you can fight as well" Peter blurts out. Yous are both as red as each other now.

"Not to kill the mood or anything, but we should probably take a look at those stitches, to see if you can get a shower."

"Can we do it after the movie?" you ask, ignoring the jab. 

"Yeah okay. FRIDAY can you remind me when the movies over to check y/ns stitches."

"Of course sir"

"Thanks FRI"

"Anytime sir"

The rest of the meal is relatively normal (well as normal as it can be when having a meal with a room full of superheroes) you share a few moments with Peter where your eyes meet his, it makes you blush every time but it's okay because he has the same problem. You keep eating your food, enjoying how it's becoming routine but also fearing the concept that you'll more than likely have to go back to living on the streets soon. You enjoy the conversations that are going on around you. You even start a conversation with Tony about FRIDAY.

"Well of course she sounds like a robot, she is one"

"Yeah but it doesn't mean she needs to sound like one" 

"Oh and you're just an expert, I don't see you with an A.I."

"Well for your information I actually did have one, his name was Bart"

"Where is he now"

"He sadly passed away after an accident following an argument we had over who was smarter." 

"Well if you want you can use my lab to make a new one or to do anything really, Peter will probably be there quite a lot while he's here"

"Yeah, I'll probably check it out. If you want I can upgrade your security."

"You can try"

"Okey dokes, thanks"

You finish your dinner and retake your spot on the sofa and wait for the others to join you.

"Hey babes"

"Hey sweetheart"

"So you and Spiderman"

"Yeah what about him"

"Come on don't play dumb with me, I've never seen you blush before and you just blushed throughout that whole dinner"

"Yeah okay you win but can you blame me, I mean look at him, he's like if perfection had sex with impossible then gave him to polite and sexy to raise."

"What are you two talking about," Clint says jumping down on the sofa next to Gabe.

"The snacc who's about to watch the movie with us" you reply.

"You know he can hear you both?"

"What do you mean?"

"Yep enhanced hearing" 

"Great, just great"

Peter walks over, acting like he hasn't heard a word but it's pretty clear he has.

"You know I actually need to get a shower. I'll see you later yeah?"

"Yeah okay, enjoy"

"I will" he winks and it becomes painfully clear that he left so you and Peter could have some time alone "Hey Clint, do think you could help me get some soap"

"It will be in y" he's cut off by an elbow to the arm. He gives a pointing look at the both of you and Clint seems to catch on.

"Ohhhhhh, yeah I can help you find a brush, enjoy the movie"

"Thanks, we will" it's getting dark outside and the remaining Avengers left not long after dinner, leaving things how they were on the table. It's just the two of you now and although yous have the whole sofa, you only move a few inches to make sure he's as comfy as you.

"Wait here" he wanders off, leaving you by yourself, staring at a black tv screen but he comes back a few minutes later carrying crisps, sweets, popcorn, a bottle of coke and the fluffiest quilt you've ever seen. He sits down beside you and covers you both in the quilt, he shimmies closer until yous are touching again. He then continues to open the sweets, popcorn and crisps, setting them on both of your laps.

"This is nice," you say snuggling into his side, he lifts his arm and you can't help but tense before he sets it back down on the side furthest from him, rubbing it gently up and down your arm.

"Yeah I think so too" he presses play on the movie and you enter a world of make-belief once again. You're not sure what this is but you decide you like it.

 

By the time Lone Survivor is over yous are through the crisps and sweets.

"Do you want to watch another one?" You ask, still snuggled into his side but he moved his arm halfway through the movie it was probably going dead to be fair. "I mean like I don't mind if you don't but if you do then you know we can"

"Can we?"

"Yeah but you have to pick it out, I have no idea which is good and what's not"

"Sounds like a plan" he picks up the remote and starts to flick through Netflix and stops on White House Down. "I'd tell you what it's about but I'd probably spoil something"

"Na it's alright I like not knowing anyways"

Yous settle back down and start to attack the popcorn

"This is so good" you've never had popcorn before but then again you've never had a lot of things before.

"Are you a sweet or salted person"

"I don't know, what's this?"

"Sweet"

"Then sweet I guess, I don't know, this is my first time eating popcorn" 

"Wait what?"

"Yeah there's actually a lot of food I haven't tried yet"

"Well then, at least we know what we're doing tomorrow"

"What are we doing tomorrow"

"Going to Walmart and buying any food you haven't tried or heard of"

"Okay" your excitement shows through your voice.

You eat more popcorn and Peter eats less, not that you asked him too, he's just nice.

 

More time in the movie passes and you can feel your eyes starting to close and you let them.

 

\-------------------------

 

"Hey y/n, wake up, Tonys here to check your stitches," Peter says in a quiet voice while shaking you lightly.

You wake up quite suddenly scaring both Peter and Tony and stirring your stomach, you rush over to the sink and throw up all the snacks from what you could tell wasn't that long ago, the same movies playing.

"Are you okay?" you turn on the tap, clean your face, gurgle some water and clean the sink.

"Yeah, I just ate too much" god this is embarrassing.

"Your gross" Tony says, reminding you of his existence.

"Yeah I know, do you think I can get a shower."

"Go lie down on the couch and I'll clean your cut then you can maybe get a shower after if it doesn't look too bad"

"Who cares if it looks bad, it's been 48 hours." 

"Okay okay, you can get a shower"

"Thankyou" you lie down on the sofa and he lifts your t-shirt up.

"I don't know how you walk like nothing wrong" he pulls out a disinfectant wipe and wipes it over, it hurts like a motherfucker but you don't even flinch.

"Does that not hurt?" Peter says by your side.

"Like a motherfucker" 

"How do you act like it's completely fine"

"I think about other things"

"Like what"

"Like why didn't they go back to the bunker, if they did the bad guys wouldn't have found out that she's his daughter, the president would be safe and our boy Channing could go back out, get his daughter and kick ass."

"Yeah but then it wouldn't be much of a movie if they were sitting in the bunker the whole time"

"Good point but they could've at least have given a reason why they couldn't go back to it"

"Yeah I guess"

"Thanks for watching them with me by the way"

"Thanks for letting me" yous are both blushing again. "Hey Tony, do you think we could go to the grocery store tomorrow."

"I guess, why?"

"Well me and y/n were eating popcorn and I asked her if she prefers sweet or salted, turns out she didn't know because she hadn't tried it before so we're going to go and get everything she hasn't tried before"

"Won't that be everything, she's British, she's probably eaten a total of 6 American foods"

"Yeah but I mean groups so like if she hadn't tried chocolate before we would get her a chocolate bar not all the chocolate in the shop"

"Fair enough, I'll have Happy drop you off then"

"Thanks Tony"

"Can Gabe come?" You would never leave him out.

"Yeah of course"

"Thanks, I'm going to get a shower now"

"Do you want more clothes?"

"It's okay you don't have to"

"So you're telling me that you're going to be getting your first shower in months and get back into dirty clothes"

"Yeah okay good point" 

"I'll leave them at the bathroom door"

"Can Gabe have more too? He won't want to ask"

"Yeah I'll bring him some round too"

"Thanks" you make your way to the corridor "see ya Pete"

"Bye"

 

"What was that?" Tony asks when you're gone.

"What was what"

"FRIDAY tells me the movie's over so I check the living room feed and see her cuddled into your side"

"So?"

"Whatever I think it's nice, I don't think she's ever had anyone to do that with"

"What about Gabe"

"Yeah but he's more of a brother to her"

"Well whatever I'm going to sleep"

"Night lover boy"

 

\-------------------------

 

You walk into your room already stripping, you can't remember the last time you had a warm shower, they were always freezing cold at the place with the lab coats.

You rush into your en-suite, it has lovely black floor tiles, white tile walls and a black marble bath, shower, sink and worktops. You step into the shower and stare at the knobs, not knowing what does what.

"How the fuck?" You mutter under your breath.

"If you need assistance I can help," FRIDAY says.

"Amm yeah. Can you turn the shower on?"

"What temperature?"

"Is warm okay?"

"Of course, if need be I can adjust the temperature, just ask"

As you thank her the shower starts spraying freezing cold water.

"FRIDAY" you shout.

"Sorry miss (s/n), it will be warming up now"

She's right, it starts warming up and it's pure bliss, you stand still with your eyes shut for what could be hours but is probably just a few minutes before you get to work on your hair. As you massage your scalp, the water turns red, telling you just how dirty you are, you can't place where the blood came from, but you don't really care. Next step is soap. You stare at the different soaps the same way you stared at the shower.

"FRIDAY?"

"Yes Miss (s/n)"

"What soap do I use to wash my hair?"

"Shampoo first then conditioner."

"Thank you FRIDAY"

You pick up the shampoo, put a fair amount in your hand and continue to massage your head. You can smell the green apple and can't wait to show Gabe. You continue with conditioner which makes the floor of the shower a bit slippy, but you don't fall. Thank god. 

Next, you wash your body with coconut body wash but don't go anywhere near your stitches. 

When the water stops turning red or brown you step out and grab a towel for your hair and a towel for your body before telling FRIDAY to turn the shower off.

You step out of the steamy bathroom to find a neat pile of clothes by the door. You quickly dry yourself before slipping into the fresh white t-shirt. While putting on the trackies you notice that your legs are starting to get hairy again, it has been a week since you last shaved. 

"Fuck it" you go into your essy bag and pull out a razor and get to work on your legs, arms, armpits and other places. When you're finished you put the razor back in and grab a clean thong, putting the dirty one in your big bag. You slip on the trackies and head to Gabe's room.

You walk in to find him sitting with Peter and with wet hair, meaning that he did get a shower and wasn't just saying that he would as an excuse to get out.

"Babe smell my hair," he says running over to you. You smell it and it smells of cherry.

"Holy shit that smells nice." You unwrap the towel that was stopping your hair from wetting your clothes. "Smell mine"

"Oh. My. God."

"I know it's green apple and feel my legs" you lift the trouser leg.

"Damn that's smooth" yous both stand still, maintaining eye contact before bursting out laughing at how much yous overreacted.

"You're looking better," Peter says while you and Gabe walk over to the bed.

"I feel better" you sit with your legs crossed in a triangle with Peter and Gabe.

"I was telling Gabe about tomorrow and it turns out he hasn't eaten a lot of things either, so this will be even better"

"I can't wait, it's such an idea"

"That's what I said as well," Gabe adds.

"Well I'm going to bed, I just wanted to let you smell my hair and feel my legs," you say breaking the triangle and hopping off the bed. "Night lads"

"You wanna sleep here with me again"

"Na it's okay, I want to try again but I might join you again throughout the night"

"Yeah that's fine, love you"

"Love you too" you get to the door before turning round again. "Night Peter"

"Night y/n" that leaves you smiling, walking to your room.

You grab the quilt of your bed with a few pillows and copy Gabe by crawling under your bed. It isn't long before your eyelids grow heavy and flutter shut. 

 

\-------------------------

 

You're woken up some time throughout the night. Turns out it isn't you who's going to be joining Gabe but Gabe is joining you.

"You alright?" You ask him softly when he's under the quilt with you.

"had a nightmare" he trembles "just didn't want to be alone"

"Wanna talk about it" although you hate talking about your nightmares, you know Gabe likes to get it out.

"Yeah, but can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Course babe"

Yous settle down and go into a dreamless sleep, ready for the great day yous are going to have tomorrow.


End file.
